Dead and Lovley
by XxDEATHDesuxX
Summary: He was hard to impress He knew everyone's secrets He wore her on his arm Just like jewelry He never gave but he got He kept her on a leash He's not the kind of wheel you fall asleep at But now she's dead Forever dead Forever dead and lovely now.NearxMello
1. The bullet proof smile

The wind blew the clouds over the night sky, no stars were to be seen everything was black. A pale figure stood by the window looking for the moon, waiting, waiting for something to happen. Going over what his love told him that afternoon. "Look for me in the moonlight, I will come for you, I will be there for you my Near".

Thinking and staring out of the blackened window was somehow depressing for Near. He was always waiting for what he so desperately wanted, he never got the things he wanted right away oh no he waited for hours not saying a word not moving from his spot not eating not drinking, just staring out of the window. Something stirred inside of him that night, hatred, lust and loneliness. He knew at once why he waited a long time it was obvious, he was not coming he left him behind to be forever forgotten not to give another though of just be abandoned like a puppy. "Kira" He whispered softly, the warm air made steam on the window.

SEVEN WEEKS EARLIER

"You wear me just like jewelry I am of use to you one moment and the next I am lying somewhere never to be picked up!" Matt yelled at his blonde companion, his teeth were showing cheeks red with furry.

"Matt listen you don't look to good, lay down and I will make you some coffee." Mello said smoothly he knew that if Matt was mad then there was a high chance of him sleeping on the couch, and loads of smart people know that the couch however comfy it may be its not a sweet and nice as sleeping with someone you love.

"Mello! It does not work that way you know as well as I do that" Mello walked up to Matt and pressed his index finger on his lips, coming closer to his face he brushed his free hand on Matt's knee and up to his chest. Smirking slightly he opened his mouth and let his tongue slide on his cheek, he let go and put his hands on his knees and bent down looking straight at Matt he spoke softly.

"Matt you and I go way back, we are friends and I love you, I would never use you." Matt just sat on the bed in shock he stared into Mello's eyes and blinked. Glaring suddenly he pushed passed him and walked away; stalking to the corner of the room he plopped down and played his game. Smirking now Mello walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripped and stepped into the steamy shower.

IN THE WAMMY HOUSE WHERE NEAR AND MELLO AND MATT ARE (yes this is the PAST)

Near shrunk back into a chair and pulled his puzzle closer to him fitting all the pieces together, he spoke softly to himself county the pieces of the puzzle that were all together making sure that they were all there, missing pieces were a nuisance. Something interrupted him from his solitary thinking and puzzle solving, it was shouting he tuned in and started listening.

"You think that I would be in joy with the current position that I am in?"

"No but what am I to do, who are you in this world? Your alliance with me is not wanted. Do you think that I would rejoice in your family status?"

"I-I"

Near just shrugged and started his puzzle again, this was the fourth argument Matt and Mello had today, Mello had been making remarks about Matt's family, yet that was not logical due to the fact that this was an orphanage who knows there parents. This made Near wonder of Mello, was he really as smart as they say, or does he just say anything at the moment and acts in a rash manor? It's not as if he would ever get close to Mello they were never close and to Nears delight never would be.

"Well, well look who we have here if it is not the puzzle solving little albino. How are we today Near?" Near was interrupted by his thoughts he looked at the person who was talking. A blonde stuck his face Close To Near, so close that he could smell the chocolate that covered his breath.

"I am fine Mello, and you?" Mello raised and eye brow and left his face only to look down on him so that near would have to look up to see him.

"Let's see I am not getting top marks anymore cause some little shit keeps getting better, but other than that I am peachy." Near just blinked in reply, there was not much that could be done in the current position what was he to do? He could not just dumb himself down, no that would break L's expectations of him, and never did he want to disappoint L.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?!" Mello spat, his face was a slight red anger had indeed broiled up inside of him. He looked at Near and growled, who were they kidding this kid was stupid looking but he had some wit Mello gave him that but why in the hell does L visit Near and not him. He was just as smart or even smarter, what made that prick so important?

"Well Near I think it's about time I show you who is boss around here what do you think…Matt?" Matt walked over and smirked and lit a cigarette. (Yes he smoked even when at the house cause I said so)

ABOUT AND HOUR LATER

Near entered his room, hobbling to his chair, he had been beaten up before but this, this was the most painful experience of all of them the way Mello hurt him was huge it had never happened to him before, well not in this sort of fashion, why would Mello pick this time to hurt Near? This was wandering through his mind, to Near, Mello was like a puzzle everything was he had to solve it. He slumped down in the chair he gasped the pain was incredible he sat sideways instead of on his behind, he waited on the chair for something to happen he did not know what but anything was good just to keep this off of his mind. A knock at the door interrupted his thinking, and it was much appreciated, it was indeed needed.

"Come in" Near softly said but loud enough for the person to come in.

"Hello Near, how are you this evening?"

"Why are you here?"


	2. To be broken

"That was a nice welcome Near; there is something that troubles you, yes?" Near looked up there in front of him was L, the great L. Near always wanted to have some alone time with L he loved the way that there was someone that he could carry out a conversation with that had the intelligence level that he did, and he also felt a sort of something for L. It was not a love thing he never could love a man such as L it would just end up hurting.

"S-sorry, yet it makes one wonder why you are here?" Near stuttered, he did not know why he never had trouble talking to anyone before why now, this was another puzzle that was in need of solving.

"No problem, Near it has been some time, I have been watching you and your detective skills are impressive, i have a use for your assistance, yet I find that your lack of social skills can and will be a bother to others that work with you, so i have taken the liberty to inviting someone whom has the skills that can help you, Watari will bring him in." L stood looking Near straight in the eye. "Watari let him in" Watari nodded and opened the door. There was a long pause.

"Near meet your new partner" Near looked up at the door and blinked, so this was his new partner.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Mello I did it finally, the cameras are installed." Matt joined Mello on the bed where he was lying and stared at him. He was grinning from ear to ear, he was happy in his accomplishment. Mello turned to the side and smiled back at Matt.

"Well done Matt I think that this calls for a celebration." Mello kissed Matt lightly on the nose and straddled his hips, he slowly took off his shirt and threw is aside, smiling he took Matt's bare hands and put it to his abs. The coldness of his hands took Mello by surprise he slightly flinched, Matt noticed this and giggled.

"So you think its funny do you Matt?" Mello questioned. His tone was harsh but seductive at the same time.

"Umm?" He knew what was coming next every time he had done something that reminded Mello of "him" he always got the shitty end of things, it did not help that he ended up having to also deal with the aftermath of the treatment also. It was always happened along the lines of "Oh my god Matt what the hell happened!" Or "Matt let me take you to the nurse." No one knew the situation he was in yet he found himself to like it and it did arouse him and give him a sick and twisted pleasure that no other has done as of yet.

**WITH NEAR IN HIS ROOM HIS P.O.V**

What was this thing Mello had taught me, that there is pain for ever thing that goes wrong? No the thing that I have learned is a man who never speaks evil, see's no evil and hears no evil it like those of us who are in the wrong. I was in the wrong for not screaming not asking for help not trying to get away now I have lost all that is dear to me. I wanted so badly to cry out in pain, resistance or dare I say lust. But whom am I to kid there is no way that could happen for i am emotionless i have nothing to say; I will remain as silent as the breath in my body.

**BANG, BANG**

A knock at the door this late in the night it was almost 2 who on earth could be awake? I arose from where L had left me sitting on the chair my puzzle fell to the ground for some strange reason i did not care i slowly walked to the oak door I placed my hand on the gold knob and twisted. There in front of me was none other than Mello. I knew this would come the part where he came to confront me about what had happened and what is to come and yet I still blinked in surprise.

"Oh Albi don't look so surprised you knew that i was coming so why the dumb look on your face?" he walked right into my room and plopped down on the chair that I was sitting on. I sighed immature as ever Mello was always rash never thinking just doing. Albi was new Never had he had someone call me a nick name well a nickname per say it was more or less a way to hurt me yet I could not find the will to say something witty back perhaps i was just tired. I walked over and got my puzzle and the pieces and sat on the floor and started again. I cleared my throat and started to speak.

"Yes I did know you were coming i am just surprised at the time it's a little early. May I be of any assistance to you Mello or are you just finding a way to try to aggravate me?" Oh yes I have this all figured out Mello was here to rub it in that he had better connections with L and other people in the orphanage than me and assuming I am right he will indeed make up something false in order to maintain his superiority.

"No pasty I have not come to argue with you and I did not come to rub in my connections. We are now partners so I think we should get some things straight before we begin doing anything"

Oh yes he was always talking like he was an adult he is 15 and i am but 13 and I know better than him I continued with my puzzle.

"Near we are equals in this you are smart but I am smarter, you are sly but I am the only fox and for things to stay this way I need to make you listen to my orders, I am going to break you and there is nothing you can do about it. Prepare for one hell of a night" Mello smiled and got up off of the chair. I knew I was in trouble but I am not going to hesitate there is nothing that I can do at the present time. For now i am an object.


	3. not a chapter

Hello you guys! You know what i just resized i have never writing a disclaimer for any of my chapters and I have not told you what is going to happen and what is happening (the story is kind of confusing). So without further adu here is, drum roll please, DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Death Note nor do i own the people and or locations, if I had owned all of that Misa would not be of great importance she would not even be in there and Mello would live as well as Light and yes L too. For the readers i thank you very much for reading that is very nice of you, but I would love some reviews actually more like CC. You see I am 10 years old ha-ha yes I said i was 15-16 in my page but i am in fact 10 so my skills are not up to par with anyone really good but I would like to know what I can do for you guys.

Until next time have a good one:

CiCi


End file.
